


The wicked winja.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Working at gars bodega can be very stressful. So when Enid has a really bad day and snaps who knows what she'll do.





	The wicked winja.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of a series I'm working on Called the wicked winja.

Today was a pretty busy and stressful day at Gar's bodega especially to Enid who had been constantly bombarded by rude customers all day. And it seemed as if know end in sight there was a line of rude customers all the way to the door. Hurry up, pick up the pace lady, don't got all day. I'm trying my best here people. She tried being as nice of a cashier as she could but it wasn't good enough for those people, so she had to check out each and every one of those rude customers in that line without any help until she finally caught a break, her lunch break. And as she was walking back to the break room for her much needed break the door slung open and out came rad carrying two full drinks. And without paying attention that Enid was in front of him he slammed into her spilling the drinks all over her clothes. Rad you gerk, I'm soaked this is gonna stain dude. Well maybe next time you should watch were your going, Rad obnoxiously stated. Wow you can't even apologize for ruining my clothes you clod, Enid yelled. I shouldn't have to apologize it was clearly your fault next time stop dreaming and pay attention. Angry beyond belief Enid shoved rad to the side and stomped into the break room to get herself cleaned up. And when she entered, there was little KO sitting on the couch eating. Enid what happened to you. It was that gerk rad he's being more obnoxious than usual today. Enid said with tears in her eyes. Well I'm sure it was an accident a sympathetic KO said. If it was an accident then he should've apologized instead of just walking off. Aww I'm so sorry Enid let me help you get cleaned up. KO as usual your being so sweet thanks. And even after Enid got cleaned up the pink drink on her clothes was still visible. So she decided to ask Mr gar if she could go home and get changed. Mr.gar rad ruined my clothes can I go home and change. Sorry hun no can do we just got a huge shipment in and rads gonna need your help unloading it. and I've got an important mission to go on. So I need you here. Huh fine yes sir she said with a sigh, she knew there was no reasoning with him he was probably just gonna be in his office playing duck stack anyway. So she did what she was told and met rad at the truck.whoa look at you, is pink in right now or something rad said with the biggest smile you've ever seen on his. And Enid tried her best to ignore him, and unload the truck but the jokes about the way her clothes looked just kept coming. Oh so you think this is funny rad you think this is some kind of joke, you spilled your drink on me and couldn't even apologize and now your joking about it seriously. Screw you!!! I thought we were freinds. Enid yelled. But just then rad took the joke even further and snapped a picture of her in her ruined clothes. I'm definitely posting this on social media. Rad don't please I'll do anything. Whoops posted sorry Enid. Rad quipped, just then she became filled with such a hate filled rage that she did not feel bad for what she was about to do. she thought to herself Everyone knows i love my social media life, even rad. she thought. So why did he do that,why, why. Then everything went black. In all the stress throughout the day and in all the insults from rad, she finally snapped. Rad Your dead!!! Just then she started weaving strange hand signs and chanting nonsense words and as she finished a giant portal opened in the room and out came 6 to 8 shadowy hands that attacked rad and strung him high in the air. You wanna talk about what you did to my clothes now rad huh,huh, well do you. Enid please I was just joking what are you doing. Your always being an obnoxious gerk to me, you have been for years now, and I'm sick of it, today you get what you deserve. As the hands began ripping rad apart and pulling what was left of him down into the portal. And Enid let out an evil laugh of satisfaction. Mwu hah,hah,hah, take that big rad she quipped. And out of the corner of her eye she saw KO hiding behind some boxes recording what was going on, on his phone, probably for his video channel that consisted of nothing but rad and Enid videos. Enid what did you just do, rad was our friend. KO I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to do that. He...he just wouldn't leave me alone, he wouldn't stop. Please don't tell Enid begged, Enid were heroes, what you just did was evil, pure evil I have to tell someone. Just then KO ran to the door. No I won't let you tell anyone you little brat, just then the same portal that rad went into opened in front of KO, and Enid squatted down in front of him KO you've been a great freind but I can't get caught for this Im sorry. And after she hugged him one last time, she pushed him into the abyss, Never to be seen again. Even though she didn't want to do that there was no other way. And after all that had happened she knew it was time to go home. As she walked out of the stock room and into an empty bodega, there was Mr.gar standing before her. Mr.gar I have to go home, the work days not over yet you can't leave. Mr.gar,more like Mr, perfect she thought she was sick of him, after all she wouldn't let her leave. So just then she weaved more hand signs and chant's, and when she was thru giant boa constrictors came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Mr.gar, and began squeezeing the life out of him. Enid what are you doing,why. I've had it here gar and if you won't let me leave I'll just leave you know other choice in the matter you bossy old man. And as he passed out from the crushing grip of the boa's Enid began laughing uncontrollably again. Alright I've had enough fun with you losers now I'm going home. And as Enid arrived at her house she had already came up with a pretty good excuse for why she wouldn't be working anymore. Hey mom, hey dad. hey honey Bernard and wilamena said happily. I...um gave up my job today. Aww why hun her parents curiously asked. Well some gerky customer slung a drink at me for no reason and I just couldn't take all the crap anymore. And as they looked at their daughter who was filthy and covered in pink drink, they sort of understood why she did.Aww that's just awful Honey don't worry you don't have to go back there ever again if you don't want to. Thanks for understanding I love you guys. Awwww we love you to are little winja, now go get yourself cleaned up hun dinners almost ready. Okay and as Enid walked up to her room an evil smile was on her face because she knew that she had one the day for now.   
The end?  
Not by a long shot.


End file.
